ikuto VS tadase
by princessbeccaanime
Summary: ikuto takes amu on a date tadase gets jealous and challenges ikuto to a battle over amu! what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**ilf and rosie**: hi everybody  
**ilf**: i'm ilf i'm not going to say what it stands for, this is my first fanfiction  
**rosie**: i'm rosie, short for rosieredapple99, i'm co-writing ilf's story  
**ikuto**:i only heard we were working for ilf,and the big question everyone wants to know,yoru ask her  
**yoru**: why me?  
**ikuto**: do it.  
**rosie**: first off I'M CO-WRITING THIS STORY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT CATBOY and if you're asking about her bout what ilf stands for she says that is for me to know and for you to not find out!  
**ikuto**: CATBOY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME CATBOY! I'M NOT A CATBOY!  
**ran**: actually you ar..mfmnffjvfvfvf  
**ilf**: ok thats enough from all of you  
**rosie**: yes i did call you cat boy you got a problem with that ta..fhdkvkdvbbbv  
**amu**: umm dont call ikuto that  
**ikuto**: will somebody do the disclaimer before i claw a certain somebodys face off... and what was she gonna call me?  
**rosie**: gotta catch me first and i have nunchuks! mwah ha ha ha  
**dia**: ilf does not own shugo chara and a certain somebodys was not hurt in this dialogue.  
**ikuto**:but maybe by the end...  
**ilf**: umm..ok... lets get to the story

ikuto~nya ikuto~nya you gotta get up ~nya. yoru yelled quietly  
yoru shut up i'm trying to sleep mumbled ikuto  
IKUTO~NYA i'm gonna get utau if you don't get up!~nya yoru said  
whatever (rolls over) get utau...(suddenly bolts up) WAIT... WHAT! OK IM UP! ikuto exclaimed  
Thats more like it~nya we should get out of here before utau comes and gets us~nya yoru whispered anxiously anticipating their secret plans to surprise amu (and mikki, suu, ran, and dia) and without another word ikuto chara changed and jumped out the window.

there will be more to come!  
**ikuto**:please R+R  
**amu**: if theres alot of people who liked it there will be a amuto scene!  
**rosie**: where`s ilf?  
**ilf**:i'm right here also readers if you have a idea you think would make the story better please pm me!


	2. Ikuto's suprise part 1

**Rosie: hi is there anybody here?  
****Ikuto: yo  
**_WAP Rosie attempts to hit Ikuto with a guitar but Ikuto dodges_**  
****Amu and Ilf: whats going on?  
****Ikuto: she just tried to hit me with a guitar  
****Amu: why?  
****Rosie: Shut up CATBOY or I will go get your sister  
****Ikuto:...  
****Ilf: I do not own Shugo chara just the plot**

** amu's pov**

Someone knocks on the door, I'm in the living room sitting on the couch watching ran and Miki race across the table, I'll get it! I yelled to my mom as I ran to the door, Amu-chan, ran whispered, I sense another chara, I think its Yoru, Miki whispers. OK then its most likely Ikuto on the other side of the door, then I hear: yo Amu open up, that voice that I could recognize anywhere was coming from outside my door. I opened the door and standing in the doorway was Ikuto in a navy blue tux with a bouquet of roses in his hand, Yoru was floating by his head also holding a bouquet of flowers but instead of roses they were blue lilies. Ikuto! what's the occasion? well Amu-chan I want you to go on a date with me, Ikuto whispered in my ear and presented the flowers to me, Yoru must have been asking Miki the same question because out of the corner of my eye I saw Miki kiss Yoru. I agreed to go with him because if I turned him down he would just annoy me until I gave in and went with him. so after Ikuto told my mom he was taking me out on a date in the most embarrassing way, he then picked me up and carried me away... to be continued!

**Ilf: well that was interesting  
Ikuto,Amu,Yoru: ...  
Rosie: please R+R :)  
Ilf: there will be a new chapter! hopefully with more amuto in it**


	3. chapter 3 Amu's makeover

**Ilf: Amu you're going to look awesome when Utau's done with you!  
Amu: what does Utau do to me?  
Ilf: read the story to find out also i do not own shugo chara just the plot of this story!**

Ikuto's POV  
"Ikuto, you could've at least let me change first!" Amu Utau has something out for you to change into at her studio, I told Amu. Utau's the one who got me into this stupid tux, she's been helping me plan out this date but it's more like she's took over all the planning because I don't even know where I'm taking you to. "Then how are we getting there?" Amu asked me. Well I really don't know what Utau has planned for us. "Why did you agree to let Utau plan our date?" Amu asked me. "Eru wouldn't stop with her constant ranting about Ikuto being in love until he agreed to let me plan your date. " Utau said, surprising both me and Amu. Utau grabs Amu's arm and drags Amu into her studio to change while saying " wait there Ikuto, Amu will be back in 5 minutes." So I sat down on one of the benches outside Utau's studio.

Amu's POV  
"Amu you have to hold still you're almost done!" Utau fiercely told me while wrestling me into a skirt. She had already forcefully got me into a matching pink and white tank top that was cut off above my bellybutton. "There all you need now is the shoes and accessories." Utau grinned evilly as she held up a pair of pink high heels that matched the skirt and shirt she had put me in, with a headband with pink cat ears that matched my hair color, a pink cat tail the same color and a choker with a little bell attached to it. "I hope you like wearing heels" Utau said with a grin as she pulled the shoes on my feet. Why are you dressing me up as a cat!? I asked Utau as she pulled me onto my feet. " You'll find out when you get there now let me put the last pieces to your outfit in you." Utau said. She then attached the cat tail to the skirt and made sure it would stay on by pulling on it. "Next is the choker, Amu you're going to have to stay still for this." Utau told me as she grabbed the choker from the desk i was standing next to. Alright, I pouted. Hearing that Utau turned me around and fastened the choker around my neck. "This is the last piece." Utau said as she placed the headband in my hair. "There you're done." Utau sighed clearly exhausted from getting me ready. Finally I exclaimed sarcastically as she pulled me to the mirror that was mounted on the back of the door. UMMMMMMM...WOW, i stuttered as i saw my reflection. Utau had transformed me completely into a totally different me. "Alright come on Ikuto's waiting for you outside." Utau said to me as I was looking at my outfit, getting more and more embarrassed by the second just by looking at my reflection in the pulled open the door and half dragged and half pulled me outside.

Amu: Why did you do that to me!  
Ikuto: Do what?  
Ilf: Ikuto you'll find out soon.


	4. the actual date part 1

**Ilf: Sorry about taking so long! I was really busy after I posted the last chapter!  
Ikuto's Pov**

A door opens and shuts near me, a voice whispers in my ear: "Ikuto, I'm ready for our date." I turn my head and see a very pissed-off Amu standing next to me looking like she's about ready to strangle someone,and Utau standing in the doorway of her studio looking through the window on the door, then I hear ran laughing her head off. Chara-change? I guessed seeing how hard Ran was laughing and the severe death looks directed to Ran coming from Amu. " I'm going to kill Utau and Ran for this!" Amu said through gritted teeth. It wasn't until now that I noticed what Amu was wearing. She was wearing a pink and white tank top that was cut off above her stomach,a matching skirt, still matching high heels, a headband with cat ears, a cat tail (all of this is the color of Amu's hair), and a choker. Why do you want to kill my sister? I inquired. "Do you see what I'm wearing!" Amu yelled. Yes I do and you look so damn sexy I can not think of anything that is not extremely perverted to say. I whispered into Amu's ear, then watched as Amu blushed so badly that her face was becoming the color of her hair then she stammered "then why are you still talking." I heard ran yell "ooh BURN!", "RAAAAN!" Amu growled. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Ran stammered as she flew away. "Ikuto, your sister wants to see you" Amu said to me as i walked closer to her. Did she say why? I asked Amu. "Well, she said she wanted to give you some things for our date." Alright I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I said as I passed by Amu to confront Utau. I approached Utau and said to her, Well what did you want to give me Utau? She grinned and said " Here you go!" as she handed me a picnic basket with a checkered blanket covering the contents of it "This is your lunch and this is a map with your destination marked on it, the other paper is a confirmation letter for a boat rental you just take it up to the counter at the boat rental shack you know where it is right?" Yes Utau I do! I sighed. Now will you let Amu and I go! You're acting like an extremely clingy mother! "Alright you can go!" Utau said finally. I yelled Thank you as I ran out the door. As soon as I got outside I yelled to Yoru as I picked up Amu; Yoru, character change! Yoru answered with a "ok~nya" as he quickly character changed me. Then with Amu pouting in my arms, I jumped onto the roof of Utau's studio and headed in the direction of the boat rental shack with Amu in my arms.

normal pov  
As Ikuto ran off with Amu, Tadase having been asked to babysit Ami by Amu's parents was headed off with Ami (to the same area Ikuto and Amu are going to) so she could play by the water (with Kiseki). By this time both of the groups had made it to their destinations,Ikuto was helping Amu into a wooden boat and Tadase was trying to prevent Ami from drowning Kiseki in the water

Tadase's POV  
Ami let go of Kiseki! "Twy and cwach me, pwince!" do not character change, do not character change. I told myself as I ran after Ami who had Kiseki clenched in her fist. As I was running after Ami out of the corner of my eye I saw something that made me stop running and almost drop onto my knees, it was...****

TO BE CONTINUED!  
Ilf: sorry about that I couldn't write any more :( But the next chapter is going to have a lot of amuto in it!


	5. Chapter 5 Ami is missing!

chapter 5

Ilf: well this will be interesting!

Amu: what's going to happen?

Ikuto: yea what's going to happen?

Ilf: welllllll, i can't tell you. You are going to have to read it to find out.

Tadase's pov

Ok well it could be any blue haired boy and pink haired girl sitting in that boat but since Yoru and Miki were floating over their heads playing violins with Dia singing along to the tune of the music, I automatically knew the couple was Ikuto and Amu. I wasn't really that interested in what they were doing so I turned to see why Ami was pulling on my sleeve. "Pwince Will you buy me some Ice cweam?" She asked me. Sure. I told her. As we started walking towards the nearby ice cream shop a girl stops us saying that she got separated from her parents, I told Ami to go on ahead and that I would catch up to her after I helped this girl. So Ami ran up ahead to the ice cream shop, when Ami was out of sight the little girl pulled me in the opposite direction saying that she was walking with her parents in that direction when she got distracted and was separated from them in the crowd. I was believing her story was true until I heard Ami scream and the girl ran off. By the time I reached the ice cream shop Ami was long gone nowhere in sight. I started asking people if they had seen Ami but nobody had seen what happened to her. I called her parents to tell them the bad news about their youngest daughter. After they hung up I called the police to report the kidnapping. In a short amount of time the police had arrived to question everybody about what happened.

to be continued!

**Ilf: sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm having a major brain fart and can't think of anything to type! If you have an idea for the story feel free to send me a pm! your idea might be put in the next chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto...please wake up...Ikuto...you need to wake up...please...stop messing around...Ikuto...please open your eyes" I hear amu say frantically with panic in her voice. I faintly see Amu sitting soaked beside me with her hands placed on my chest as if...as if she had been doing CPR on me. I try to sit up to get a better look at our surroundings but Amu must of noticed that I had come to because she softly pushed me back onto the ground saying " Ikuto, you were knocked out of the boat and you hit your head on the rocks, you might have an concussion. you have to stay still until the paramedics arrive to take you to the hospital" Thats all I heard before blacking out again.

* * *

Amu's pov

_Where am I...I dont remember anything...What happened...wheres ikuto..._IKUTO! I jolted awake yelling. "Well well well,I see our other guest has awoken" I hear a man say somewhere in front of me. "Will you remove her blindfold so she can see her surroundings" I hear the man say before the blind fold was removed...

to be continued


	7. authors note

HELP KIDNAPPED BY NINJAS THEY ARE MAKING ME READ CRAPPY ROMANCE NOVELS!

I forgot what I was typing I will be making a sequel...I think


End file.
